


A Good Time

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Enemies, Humour, avenger!reader, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: Tony puts you and Bucky on a mission together.You try to think of ways you will both manage without killing each other.





	A Good Time

"You're an asshole, you know that right" you pointed out to Tony.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Y/n" he replied with a roll of his eyes "but that doesn't change the fact that you're both assigned to the mission".

Letting out a growl of frustration you turned and left the room.

This mission better be done and over with quickly.

Or else you might end up killing your partner.

The truth was that when you'd first met Bucky you had thought you'd get along great.

But after actually spending time with him you found him to be incredibly infuriating and condescending.

You were always made to feel like you weren't good enough when he was around.

So the idea of having to go on a mission with him wasn't exaclty your idea of a good time.

\--

Just as you rounded the corner towards your room you bumped into Steve.

"Hey Steve" you greeted casually.

"Y/n" he smiled "hey, I was actually looking for you".

"Oh god, what have I done now?" you joked.

"Nothing" he assured you with a laugh "it's actually about Bucky".

Your mood immediately soured and you felt the previous smile fall from your face.

"What about him?" you asked none too kindly.

Steve sighed "I know you're on the next mission with him and I just wanted to ask you to keep an eye out for him. I konw you and him don't exactly see eye to eye on a lot of things, but maybe this will help you find something in common?"

"I doubt it" you mumbled "I'm not the problem here Steve, it's him. He's always critisising me and putting me down".

"Could you please just try to get along" he practically begged "I've already spoken to him".

"Fine" you sighed before walking away.

\--

The mission was awkward from the get go.

Neither of you spoke to one another the whole flight down.

Once you were dropped off at the location, you began checking through your gear.

"Do you really need to check all your stuff?" Bucky asked as he stood impatiently.

You hesitated in checking your pistol before continuing "I'm not one for leaving things to chance".

About a thousand different, more insulting comebacks floating in your head, but you were trying, for Steve's sake, to be nicer.

"Just about what I'd expect of you I suppose" he remarked.

Thrusting your gun back into it's holster you glared at him "and what is that supposed to mean?"

You were quickly reaching your limit with him.

"Nothing" he scoffed "I wouldn't worry about it if I were you".

Shaking your head, you threw your backpack over your shoulders and pushed past him "let's just get this done".

\--

Taking over the outpost was easy enough, there were only about half a dozen men there after all.

Setting up your post you went about hacking into the bases camera system.

Bucky was doing god knows what behind you and you felt sure he was simply trying to put you off.

The sound of something falling to the floor finally made you turn.

"What the hell are you doing, I'm trying to work here" you snapped.

He haulted mid pace and turned to look at you "what you can't work without a little distraction? Shouldn't be on the field if that's the case".

"Screw you" you spat and turned back to your work "I'm good at what I do".

"Debateable" he murmered.

"Why don't you go find something to do elsewhere" you yelled "I don't need you in here giving me shit Barnes!"

He rolled his eyes at you but left all the same.

\--

With nothing distracting you, you quickly managed to get into the system.

Flicking between the camera's you mapped out the inside of the building in your head.

Just as you were finishing up though, you spotted something that shouldn't be there on one of the camera's.

Bucky.

"What the hell is he doing?" you asked aloud.

You watched as he made his way towards the back entrance of the building.

From looking at the footage, you knew that there were a lot more soldiers there than any other entrance.

"Typical" you muttered as you stood up and rushed to the door, grabbing Bucky's bag which he'd left in the corner.

\--

Running at your quickest pace you made your way through the trees towards the main building.

If Bucky was about to screw up the whole mission, you might as well be there to try and salvage what you could.

Gunfire broke out ahead.

"Idiot" you seethed as you sped up even more.

When you caught sight of the building you could see that Bucky was surrounded by over a dozen men.

He was holding them off for now but wouldn't be able to keep it up for much longer.

Quickly, you made your way up the nearest tree and set up Bucky's sniper rifle in less than a minute.

Looking down the scope you began picking off the targets one by one.

As the last one fell, you could see Bucky looking around in confusion before turning his attention to the tree line.

\--

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" you yelled as you got to him.

"Getting the mission done" he replied.

"Yeah, looks like it" you scoffed.

You shoved his rifle into his chest and threw his bag on the ground in front of him.

Without another word you walked past him towards the door.

The men that were now littering the floor would soon be replaced by at least double the amount.

And now they knew you were here, it would be even more difficult to get the files you came for.

Peering into the door a bullet hit the door just above your head.

"Rude" you mumbled as you pulled the pin on a grenade and threw it in.

\--

After you and Bucky had made your way past the initial wave of back up, you found the file room.

"Keep look out" you commanded, not feeling in the mood to argue the point.

Bucky didn't say anything back at you which you found a little shocking.

Setting to work you discovered the files you wanted and shoved them into your bag.

Taking one last look around you pulled out your lighter and set light to the rest.

"Is that neccessary?" Bucky asked.

"No, but it's fun and I wanted to" you smiled as you walked back out of the room.

Bucky stood for a moment longer before following.

\--

Getting back out of the building was pretty easy, since most of the soldiers were distracted with trying to manage the fire.

Soon enough you were back in the woodland, making your way to the pick up point.

You were up front, which you found strange since Bucky usually made a point of out pacing you.

When you'd put enough distance between you and the base to feel in the clear you turned to look at him.

"Why are you so quiet, ran out of insults or something?" you asked.

Bucky stopped too and looked up at you but didn't talk.

"What?" you asked with a shrug.

"Sorry for being an ass" you were definately not expecting him to say that.

Your confusion clearly showed because he started to explain "I've given you a hard time, but clearly you know what you're doing, I shouldn't have been like that with you".

You stared at him wide eyes for a moment longer before laughing "you going soft on me or something Barnes".

\--

The rest of the walk to the pick up was spent in a more comfortable silence.

When you got there you both checked that the coast was clear before settling down.

Grabbing a chocolate bar from your bag you started to chow down.

Bucky watched as you did so.

"Did you want one?" you grabbed another and held it out to him.

He mumbled a thanks and took it "bet you're glad I come prepared now" you joked.

Bucky actually started a conversation with you after that.

You couldn't remember any previous conversations you'd had, it was usually just arguing and yelling.

"You actually did that?" you laughed as he told you a story about back in the day.

Bucky shrugged "hey, what else was I meant to do in that situation?"

The sound of the jet engine interrupted your laughing.

\--

The mission debrief was quick and you handed over the files before leaving for the showers.

"Y/n, hold up!" you stopped in your tracks as Bucky ran along the corridor towards you.

"What's up?" you asked.

"Me and Steve were gonna go watch a movie later, I wondered if maybe you wanted to, uh, y'know tag along?"

He actually seemed nervous asking you.

But since he had been good enough conversation earlier you decided to simply go with it.

"Sure, what time you leaving?"

He actually smiled, he'd never smiled at you before "6" he told you "I'll let you get on" he added before turning and heading back the way he came.

You shook your head at this sudden change in your and Bucky's interactions and headed for the showers.

\--

Bucky came by your room just before 6 and you both headed down to the lobby to meet Steve.

You walked from the elevator laughing at a joke.

Steve watched you both with a confused look on his face "hey Buck. Y/n" he greeted.

"Hi Steve" you smiled at him.

"So it looks like you two are getting on now?" he asked.

You and Bucky looked at each other before you turned back to Steve and shrugged "I guess he's not that bad" you winked before heading out to the car.

Steve gave Bucky yet another confused look to which Bucky simply smiled and walked after you.

\--

The movie was decent but nothing worth writing home about.

As you sat in a nearby cafe you continued to pick out the problems with the fight scene in the movie.

"Why bother with all that crap when he could have just waited and done it quick?" you chucked another fry in your mouth.

"Right?" Bucky agreed enthusiastically.

"I still can't believe you two are getting on" Steve leant back in his chair with a smile.

"Well you did ask really nice" you joked with a laugh.

"Let's just say that Y/n put me in my place and we sorted out our issues" Bucky took a swig of his drink.

"I'd have loved to have seen that" Steve leaned forward "what happened".

"Mr Macho here decided to head in on his own so I had so save his ass" you threw a fry at Bucky jokingly.

"It was pretty imrpessive" Bucky threw one of his own fries at you "though I don't know how I feel about you using my rifle".

"You touched his rifle and lived to see another day" Steve pulled a face of mock shock.

"Shut up Stevie" Bucky now threw his fry at Steve.

\--

When you all got back to the tower you were in a good mood.

You didn't really go out much and this had been nice.

"Thanks for tonight, I had a good time" you told the boys as you rode the elevator up to the floors with your rooms on.

"No problem" Steve smiled "you're fun to have around".

"I try" you smiled and shrugged off the compliment.

Steve went of to his room and you made to go towards your own but a hand on your wrist stopped you.

Turning you saw Bucky smiling at you.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out again some time?" he asked you "but maybe this time, just me and you?"

You smirked a little "Mr Barnes are you asking me out on a date?"

"Maybe" he smiled nervously.

"Then maybe I would say yes" you gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning and leaving him stood there.

So it looked like the mission with Bucky might have been your idea of a good time after all.


End file.
